


Tony's Girl

by awkward_tumbleweed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fondue, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Romace, Seriously Steve??, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: Steve Rogers liked you. And not just as a friend. But your relationship with Tony Stark confuses him. His new personal mission is to find out what it is.





	

"Good morning, Captain."

He heard your footsteps, heard you coming into the kitchen, but your voice still managed to make his heart beat kick up a notch. Masking the emotions you somehow always stir in him, the hero looked away from the coffee machine to where you now stood: by his side before the counter, your gaze on the brewing coffee.

He smiled easily, his blue gaze inconspicuously doing a once over your jeans and T-shirt clad form, before he replied. "Good morning, (y/n). Sleep well?"

That was when you finally looked up to him with a smile of your own. Only yours was one of extreme exhaustion, the dark circles under your eyes making him frown. 

"Not really," you answered, before looking down to the tablet in your hands he had not noticed you were carrying. "Tony woke up at three and almost got himself killed in his lab. Been awake since then." You paused to chuckle. "We're both in a dire need of caffeine in our systems."

The captain's frown deepened. You have been hired to work as Tony's P.A. a little over a year ago, and had moved in with them at the compound to perform your duties. He understood that your work required being close to Tony, but he noticed something since the day Stark brought you over to meet the rest of the Avengers.

You were totally relaxed around Tony and vice-versa. 

Hardly the type of attitude an employee should have with their employer, right? It really shouldn't have bothered him. Your constant worry for the genius's health shouldn't irritate him. Or the fact that he's the first one you ask about whenever the team comes back from a mission. You giving up your sleeping hours to make sure the younger Stark doesn't kill himself in the ungoldy hours of the morning really shouldn't bother him as much as it was. 

But it did.

It did, because he liked you. A lot. Sure, he thought you were pretty when you were first introduced, but dammit, your smile and everything else about you ensured his emotional demise.

So, there he was. The familiar grip of jealousy squeezing at his heart as he continued to frown down on your much smaller stature while you tapped away on your tablet, waiting for the coffee to finish. He wanted answers. He wanted to know what you felt for Stark, and if the man returned them. Tony did mention that he and Pepper were on a break - again. He wanted to know so that he'll know what to do about his own feelings. Whether he should act upon them, or ignore them so that you don't have to be burdened with them. Because as much as he wanted you for himself, he also wanted you to be happy. And if you were happy with the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, then so be it.

But, he didn't know how to approach the subject without revealing his own feelings.

Steve was in the middle of contemplating this, when he heard Tony shout your name from somwhere in the common room.

"Kitchen!" You hollored back, looking up from your tablet screen to the entrance of the aforementioned room waiting for your boss to appear.

Tony stumbled in not a few seconds later, looking like hell as he held the door frame for support. But his unruly hair, wrinkled shirt and dark rimmed eyes didn't bother Steve as much. He watched as Tony's gaze landed on you, wild and a bit panicked before he slowly approached you, arms held out until he reached you and they landed heavily on your shoulders.

Despite your fatigue, you still managed to raise a brow at the sleep deprived man. "What?"

"Why-Why haven't you..." Trailing off, Tony shook his head as if in denial. "Y-You haven't visited them. It was-It was yesterday. Wh-Why?"

To say that Steve was confused would be an understatement, and despite the feeling that this was something personal, he didn't make a move to leave like he normally would. It was a selfish on his part, he knew, but he was more than a little curious. He wanted to know what the hell his team mate was talking about that made the man look so...broken.

Your expression went from concern, to understanding, and you let out a sigh. "I was wondering when you would finally catch on. I haven't been doing it for a while, Tony."

"B-But why?"

You shrugged. "I'm over it."

"Are you sure?"

You nodded.

Tony shook his head. "Because if it's something about traveling, you know you can use my jet-"

"-Tony."

"-Is it the hotels? I could just buy a house there you know-"

"-Tony."

"-I could also get the flowers-"

"-Dad!"

"Yes?"

Steve blinked, not quite sure he heard right. But the look of surprise on Tony's face made any doubts he had disappear. Y/n and Tony...father and daughter. His mind was reeling with the revelation. The two of you looked nothing alike! And the age gap didn't really add up. Sure you were young, but you were a little old to be Tony's biological daughter. So...adopted?

Almost in a daze, Steve continued to watch as you reached up to Tony's hands and pulled them off your shoulders to hold them in your own.

"Dad...it's alright," you said, speaking slowly as if to a child. Though in Tony's current situation, Steve knew it was needed. "I'm alright. I'm over it. It been what? Nine years? You gotta stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. My parents would never hold this against you. If anything, I think they're grateful for everything you've done for me. I don't feel the need to visit them anymore because, well, you're my family now. You, Pepper," Tony scoffed in a self-deprecating way, making you glare at him. "Seriously, you two need to sort this shit out, or I'll kidnap you both and ship you off to an island." You paused. "And then, there's the Avengers. It's not normal, but hey, I love it, and I'm content. They understand."

Silence followed after your little speech, but was quickly broken by three short beeps from the coffee machine. Tony shook his head in disbelief, chuckling to himself. "When did the awkward fourteen year old turn into such a mature woman?"

A small smile was playing on your lips as you shrugged. "When she realized you were even more irresponsible than her." With that, you gave his hands a short squeeze, before letting go to pour him a cup of coffee.

Steve was still in shock when you handed Tony his Stark mug, and he gave your forehead a kiss before gesturing towards his frozen form to say, "I think you broke him, kid. Put him out of his misery, will ya."

You let out a short huff of laughter and shooed him out of the kitchen before turning back to the captain. You crossed your arms at your chest then asked teasingly, "Are you gonna stay frozen for another seventy-something years, Capsicle?"

That seemed to snap the Avenger out of his thoughts, as he visibly shook his head. There was still a look of disbelief on his face. "You...You're a...Stark?"

"In name only," you shrugged again. "But I don't really tell people that. No need for them to know Tony Stark, supposedly heartless inventor, had secretly adopted an orphaned girl after her parents died in an accident at a Stark base they were working at because he felt like it was his fault."

"I'm sorry." Steve replied, his thoughts no longer reeling. 

You shrugged, turning away from him to fix you both a cup of coffee. "Like I told Tony: I'm over it. Have been for a while now, actually. He just freaked out 'cause I didn't tell him I stopped visiting their graves. He thought it was something I needed to do for closure, so..." you handed him his mug, and Steve thanked you as he took it.

You took a sip as you leaned your back against the counter and watched your companion over the rim of your own mug. He had just gulped down half of his drink, and was staring down at it when he said, "So...fondue?"

The confused-hesistant, raised brow, puppy-dog eyes look he gave you made your heart melt, but his choice of words almost made you choke on your coffee. You coughed out a laugh when his expression quickly changed to worried and he made a move to pat your back.

Covering your mouth to stop yourself from full on laughing, you put down your mug and held that hand up to signal to him that you were fine. He hesitantly backed away to give you some space, before you took a deep breath, no longer feeling the need to laugh, but still grinned up at America's iconic hero.

"We're gonna need to work on your flirting skills, Rogers." Without missing a beat, you closed the space between the two of you, reached up to pull him down to your height and placed a quick kiss to the side of his mouth. 

You didn't wait to see his expression, you knew a blush was already dusting his cheeks as you took hold of your mug once again, and sashayed out of the kitchen with the feel of his eyes watching your every move.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at an insert-reader, so I'm so sorry if it's sucky ToT Feedback would be appreciated~


End file.
